1. Field of Art
The invention relates to a composite disc grinding wheel for one-pass grinding and finishing of a workpiece. In particular, the invention relates to a conventional resin-bonded abrasive grinding wheel modified with flexible annular rim comprising an epoxy resin bond containing abrasive grain selected for the desired finish on the workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpieces shaped by grinding or cutting with conventional disc grinders are typically finished by hand-buffing, as buffing tools equipped with non-woven abrasive pads formulated to achieve a desired finish on the workpiece.
The desirability of providing a single composite abrasive disc to perform both grinding and finishing tasks has been recognized. U.S. pat. No. 254,011 to Hofstad; U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,016 to Ryan; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,295 to Metzger et al are representative. Such wheels however comprise separatable abrasive bodies concentrically mounted on a central supporting body affixed to a drive shaft. A variation of such combined abrading and polishing tools is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,495 to Field, comprising a series of laminated discs having an abrasive coating for cutting the workpiece and a cloth backing for buffing it; when the periphery of the laminate is applied to the workpiece, the buffing and cutting layers are simultaneously applied to the workpiece.